The Doctor's Granddaughter
by Jaiime95
Summary: Summer isn't your average 61st century girl. She's one quarter human, one quarter Ood and half Time Lord. The Doctor never knew that his daughter Jenny lived, but more than that, Jenny grew up. Summer is determined to find her Grandfather and re-unite the two forever. Set series 5 with the 11th Doctor. Rated T to be safe.
1. The Crack

"Mum, I'm fine. I'm just with the school, look I'll put you on with Kyle." Summer laughed over the phone as she waved her hand and Kyle came running over, "Here he is."

"Hello Jenny... I mean Mrs. Taylor."

"Hello Kyle. Is my daughter behaving herself?" Summer's mother said through the communicator.

"Yeah, we're just out here looking at carnivorous plants with Professor Diddum. Admittedly she almost got her hand bitten off, but we're all good. Fine." he looked uneasy as Summer started to climb down the rock shaft to get closer to the white light coming below, "Yeah. Just dandy!"

"She's looking for the cracks again, isn't she?" Jenny said intuitively.

"No, I promise you she's not. She is doing as she's told." Kyle started to nod stupidly to himself.

"Put me back onto my daughter please."

"Uhhh... okay. One second." Kyle stuttered, muting the communicator, "Um. Summer?" he called.

"What is it Kyle?"

"Your Mum wants to speak to you."

"Darn it." she shouted, "Okay Kyle, I'm going to need you to throw it down here and then climb down with me."

"I can't go down there!" Kyle shouted back.

"That's an order. Don't make me come back up there and get you!"

"Alright... alright." he then mumbled insults under his breath, "I'm going to throw you the communicator now."

"I'm waiting." Summer teased as the communicator came falling down to her.

"I'm coming dooooooowwwwn!" Kyle shouted as his foot slipped and he came falling down the shaft, landing on top of Summer at the bottom.

"Kyle!" she yelled at him, pushing him off her. When he had fell he had crushed the communicator too. Summer was going to be in so much trouble when she got home.

"I'm sorry, sorry! But let's get out of here before the Professor notices we're gone."

"Wait." she hushed him, putting her finger on his lips. He looked down at her finger almost going cross eyed and hobbled back when she walked forward.

"Kyle! It's a crack!" she shouted rushing forward.

"Enough's enough Summer. We really should be going."

"Just give me a second. If I can just." she put her head to the wall and listened, "There's a city behind here."

"No way! Let me listen!" he put his head up against the wall. When he touched it the crack made a crumbling noise and a white light started to come from it.

"What did you do Kyle?!" Summer shouted, pulling him back by the scruff of his shirt, as the crack began to widen and grow.

"Oh my—," Summer went to say, freezing from what she could see on the other side.

"Whoops."

"Kyle, take my hand." Summer stuck her hand out for him.

"No. Summer. No!" he shouted as she began to walk forward.

"I've got to find him. I have to tell him that Mum is alive." she pleaded, "Kyle, please."

"Fine! I'll go with you," he grasped her hand and together they walked forward. Towards the crack in the wall that was opening, and onto the Earth that they could see on the other side.

Meanwhile, little to the knowledge of Summer or Kyle, the communicator was still working. Silently, Jenny could hear as her daughter crossed between times and went in search of the man that she was forbidden to search for. His name, was the Doctor.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Hello there lovely reader. So just some information about my writing. Unfortunately I don't update per a schedule but I do try to put out as often as possible, as long as the terrifying monsters of procrastination or writers block haven't got me caught in their grips. Another thing is I have these two systems which not only include you in my writing, but make the reading experience a fun and entertaining one. The first system I have is what I like to call 'Song Per Chapter' which is sort of self explanatory. Essentially each chapter (actually it's most chapters, not necessarily all) has a song recommendation to set the mood for the chapter up the top. It's not pop music or anything distracting and I try to keep in the theme of whatever I'm writing. So expect song recommendations mainly stemming from the Doctor Who soundtracks. The second system I have in place is where I respond to your reviews. If you leave a lovely review for me I will always respond to it in the next chapter I put up, so song recommendations, plot thoughts, character thoughts, even your hates, SHARE THEM! I love feedback good or bad.


	2. Searching in the Genovian Caves

Song Per Chapter: '_The Sun's Gone Wibbly_' by Murray Gold & BBC National Orchestra of Wales (Doctor Who: Series 5)

* * *

"Summer! Summer!" Jenny shouted through her end of the communicator, petrified of what she had heard on the other end. Did Summer just cross worlds... cross times?

"Jenny, what's wrong?" Tulay Adams ran through the compartment, to catch Jenny shouting at the communicator.

"Is the teleportation pad working?" Jenny got to her feet storming off.

"Jenny? What happened?" Tulay rushed after her again.

"Just tell me if the teleportation pads are online!" she demanded.

"Yes they are. Jenny! Wait!" Tulay was running behind her, "What's going on?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I think... Summer just walked through one of the cracks."

"But they're not real! You told me she made them up as a child and I was there when you told her it was a childhood game, she agreed."

"We both know that Summer doesn't see the world like the rest of us. She's special. But she confuses what I mean when I say that and loves to rebel against everything and anything."

"I seem to recall not to long ago everyone used to say similar things about her mother." Tulay smiled, Jenny tried not to smile back to avoid giving Tulay the satisfaction.

"You need to go get Harper. Is he on the flight deck?" Jenny commanded.

"I think so."

"Tell him our daughter has been messing around with the cracks again and he'll come running."

"Will do!" Tulay saluted and rushed off to go find Harper Taylor.

"Harper! She's calling for you." Tulay bolted through into the flight deck.

"Tulay what have I told you about running about the ship?"

"I know! That I might slip and hurt myself and then we'd be in a world of law suits and pain. That I mustn't run unless it's an emergency, but that's exactly why I'm running! Jenny said your intolerable daughter has been messing around with the cracks again—."

"What!" Harper stood from his commanders chair, immediately knowing what the danger was, "Second Officer Collins, take charge. I need to go find Jenny." he said to his second in command.

"She's waiting for you at the teleportation deck." Tulay informed him adding, "I don't understand why you and Jenny are panicking over this!" Tulay shouted behind him, but he was already gone.

"Jenny!" Harper rushed down to her side. Jenny was standing at the teleportation grid fiddling with it when he came down, her head shooting up in his direction.

"Harper, she went through one. I heard it over the communicator. I don't think it's snapped shut yet."

"Then get on the pad, we're going down." Harper put out his hand for his wife, she grabbed it and he hit the big red button sending them down onto the ground, in search of their missing daughter and her best friend.

Once on the ground, they met up with the frantic Professor Diddum who was rubbing his hands together and in a soggy mess. Harper cleared his throat and the Professor pulled his handkerchief from his pocket wiping his face clean.

"I'm terribly sorry! One second she was here and the next she'd dragged Mr. Kyle off and..." she broke down again.

"Joe Diddums, why did it have to be him in charge of the excursion?" Harper whispered to Jenny, receiving a little nudge and a minor snicker.

"You need to tell us when and where you realized they were gone if we're going to have any chance of finding them." Jenny looked him confrontingly in the face, genuinely worried.

"Over there." he pointed to an alley-way, "That's the only place they could have broken away from the group, everywhere else they were heavily guarded and watched. We turned our backs for just a second and then they were off."

"It's not your fault Joe. She's a lively one our daughter." Harper chuckled.

"A terrible influence on Mr. Kyle if I do say so myself." Joe Diddum tried to make a joke to lighten up the situation, although not in good taste.

"Thanks for the help, we're doing everything we can to get them back." Harper shook his hand off the pair were again.

"He's such a strange old man that Professor." Jenny commented.

"He was reasonably sane before Summer was put into his class." Harper laughed back.

"Captain Harper? Commander Jenny?" spoke Tulay over the communicator on Jenny's belt, "Come in. Are you there?"

"Yes Tulay, we're here."

"I was able to track where the last signal from their communicator came from. I'm sending your device the co-ordinates as we speak."

"Tulay did I ever tell you how wonderful you are!" Harper said through a wide smile.

"I know I am, and you both owe me when you get back on board with that pest of yours."

The device switched to GPS mode and had a bright red dot over the Genovian Caves. Harper and Jenny exchanged a look, not one out of excitement or exhilaration. They were not ready for the mission coming to face them and the outcomes it may bring.

"Why would she go down there?" Jenny shook her head.

"It's the cracks. She must have found one down there, that was why she begged us so much to go on the field trip with the school." Harper tried to reason.

"The Genovian Caves are home to some of the most deadly alien creatures, if the crack didn't kill her then I fear for what else is might go after her." Jenny said downheartedly.

"Don't speak like that. We haven't lost her yet. We'll get her back." Harper said with certainty, Jenny wasn't so convinced, "Jenny. Look at me. We're going to get her back. We're not going to lose her."

"Then we better get a move on!" Jenny tried to smile back but inside Harper could tell she was panicking.

Running as fast as their legs could move them, they made their way to the caves. Upon reaching the site they could see footprints in the dirt and a giant mark over the side of one of the edges near the foot prints.

"How much do you want to bet that Kyle slipped?" Harper said.

"I'm not going to bet against you, that boy can barely stand on the spot without falling over his own feet." Jenny said as she began to look for a way down into the cave, "Look, there's a way down."

There was a small stair like assemble of rocks that led down to the bottom of the caves but more interesting that that was the white light coming from them. It was dark outside now and the caves were deserted. So where could the light be coming from.

"Harper... I think I found the crack." Jenny shouted, fastening her pace to reach the bottom. Harper had begun to follow his wife and in no time they had reached the ground. They pulled out their guns and put their torch on top of it and circled the area, back to back. The light was coming from around the corner and the sound of a city buzzing grew louder and louder as the pair approached.

"I don't like it down here." Harper said as they neared the turn.

"Ssssh! Listen." Jenny demanded and they turned the corner pointing guns again, "Oh my God!"

With mouths dropped wide open they stood staring at the giant crack in the wall, where an ancient city riddled with people were.

"It can't be!" Harper started.

"Well it is and Summer has gone through there, can you see her?" they stood back, but still peering into crack.

"There they are!" Harper shouted, pointing off in the distance to the two teenagers waddling about in the confusing surroundings.

"Summer!" Jenny shouted, the girl turned her head and her eyes practically popped out of her head. She wasn't planning on getting caught.

That was the least of her worries. Harper and Jenny's shouting had disturbed the caves and there was a huge tremor. Summer had begun to run over to her mother with Kyle in tow when the quake got bigger and rocks started to fall from the roof sending Jenny to the ground and the crack to snap shut, sealing the two times off from one another.

"No!" Harper ran forward pounding the wall.

"Tell me that didn't just happen, tell me we didn't lose our baby girl." Jenny joined him searching for an opening in the ground. They both stood there for who knows how long scraping at the wall with their fingers trying to get the crack to open back up again.

"It's useless." Jenny finally gave up, falling to her knees, fingernails broken and sore.

"Jenny, get back up, we'll find her. We'll get it back open."

"Harper, stop. Your fingers are bleeding." Jenny took her husbands hands in her own and turned him to face her.

"Fix this. She went after your dad, you have to fix this Jenny."

"I can't. I can't fix this." Jenny broke down as they hugged one another for support.

"We'll never stop looking." Harper whispered.

* * *

**Authors note:** Ahh, well how'd you like this chapter? I hope you like my older interpretation of Jenny and the introduction of the crew including Harper, Tulay Adams, Second Officer Collins and Professor Diddum. More crew to come. Also the Doctor will pop up shortly so don't be too anxious!

Until next time! Alon-sy!


	3. Hot-dogs and Police Chases

Song Per Chapter: Both '_Down to Earth_' and '_Fish Custard_' by Murray Gold & BBC National Orchestra of Wales (Doctor Who: Series 5)

* * *

"Are we alive?" Kyle was holding Summer's hand ever so tightly, his eyes shut just as tight.

"I'm kind of afraid to open mine." Summer said, her eyes closed too.

"We'll open them together." Kyle said with a nervous chuckle.

"3, 2, 1!" Summer counted down and they opened their eyes, still holding hands.

"Wow!" the two said in unison looking out at their surroundings. They were in a small abandoned street with graffiti covering the walls, but outside on the main road was a city bustling with people and life. Driving around what appeared to be ancient transport vehicles.

"But they're... they're... CARS!" Kyle stumbled forward, "I read about them in history and judging from the smell they're putting out these are the old petroleum run ones."

"So we're in the past?" Summer was trying not to look too suspiciously at everyone walking past her.

"We're on... Earth."

"No way!" Summer punched Kyle in the arm and started to laugh like crazy.

"We should go back now." Kyle stuttered rubbing his arm.

"Why? We have to go find the Doctor! I have a feeling that I can search out some of his old companions in this time, for information on his whereabouts."

"What about the butterfly effect?"

"The what?"

"You know, if you step on a butterfly here you wipe out your entire family lineage."

"Kyle, I don't think so. Let's have a look around an well be back in an hour, that how long the cracks usually stay open for."

"Summer! Summer!" came shouts from behind the two. They quickly pivoted and there peering out from the crack was Summer's parents; Jenny and Harper.

"What are they doing?" Summer said as she ran back near the crack, as she did there was a tremor, that rocked the ground beneath them and sent both Kyle and Summer over. The crack started to shake as well and looking back int her mother's eyes, the crack snapped shut sealing them off from one another. Then there was silence. Neither Kyle or Summer dared say a word, they just sat on the ground staring in disbelief as their only way home was cut off from them.

"I'm never going to see my dad again." Kyle spoke his voice trembling, on the verge of what sounded like tears, "Tell me that we can still get back."

"I don—,"

"Summer! Tell me there's another way to get home." he shouted. Summer had never seen him like this before. Usually Kyle was a very shy, timid boy. The exact opposite of what Summer was. He was really mad right now, worse than he had ever been, which was never.

"Kyle! Calm down!" Summer slapped him across the face. His anger faded instantly and he fell onto Summer's shoulder in a wet mess. He was never one to uphold masculine standards. Summer grimaced and patted him on the back.

"I...but... Daddy!" he cried like a little child, not making any logical sense.

"Look crying isn't going to get us anywhere, our best bet is to find the Doctor and get him to take us back to our proper time in his time machine. So straighten yourself up solider and let's move out." Summer demanded, Kyle wiped his nose with the back of his hand and stood to attention.

"Come on you," Summer wrapped her arm around his neck and dragged him along by her side, "We might as well make the best of our time here. Oh look! A hot dog stand!" Summer let him go and raced off to where an oversized man with grey balding hair stood slaving over a grill serving hot dogs to all.

"Two please." she requested sweetly and the man at the stand nodded and grabbed two pre-made hot dogs handing them down to Summer. She put her own sauces on them and after the man gently cleared his throat he held out his hand.

"That'll be seven dollars fifty love."

"Oh..." Summer laughed and searched in her back pocket for some change. She pulled out a ten dollar note and handed it to him. He looked down at it funny and handed it back to her, going to grab the hot dogs back.

"Hey!" She grabbed his hands.

"Look sweety, I don't accept no foreign money here."

"It's not foreign! It's perfectly acceptable in any modern day British Galactic society."

"Summer..." Kyle said from afar noticing the hostility between the two, pacing faster over to help sort out the misunderstanding.

"British Galactic what? I don't know whether you think this is a practical joke or something, but I don't take anything other that euro's. You don't have the money, you don't get the food." He went to take the food again when Summer all of sudden bit his hand sending him jumping back in pain. She snatched the hotdogs off him, chucking one over to Kyle as the man started shouting. Just their luck, standing almost adjacent to the hot dog stand were two policemen who looked up and spotted the pair with the stolen food.

"Thieves! Police help!" the hot dog seller shouted pointing at the two of them.

"Run!" Summer shouted, grasping Kyle's hand as she always did when they were in trouble. She took the lead and they sprinted for their dear lives as the police made chase behind them.

"What should we do with the hot dogs!" Kyle shouted as they turned a sharp corner.

"Get rid of them!" Summer snapped at him, and they dumped them in the next bin they passed. The police were catching up to them quickly and they were coming up to a rather large crowd of shoppers exiting and entering a large complex.

"In here!" Summer pulled Kyle in behind her.

"Excuse us. Sorry. Ouch, wow sorry for elbowing you in the face!" Kyle would apologise as Summer mindlessly pushed past everyone.

"Stop them!" the police ran after them through the large crowd.

"Over there!" Summer ran towards the lifts in the place, quickly before they shut. They stood amongst other shoppers as the police broke through the rest of the crowd at the entrance and bolted towards them. At the last second, with perfect comedic timing, the doors shut and up they went.

"Few!" Summer took out a deep breath, "I thought we'd never lose 'em."

The rest of the people on the lift stood staring at the teenagers not knowing what to do; whether to apprehend them for some unknown crime or just let them go. When the lift pinged open, much to Summer and Kyle's dismay, there stood two other police officers, arms folded and cuffs at the ready.

"Owww! Careful, I just had my nails done." Summer complained as they put both her and Kyle in handcuffs.

"I have my rights! You need to tell me my rights! I'll contact your supervisor!" Kyle kept shouting over and over again.

"Alright, alright! You have the right to remain silent. Anything you do or say may be held against you in a court of law. Happy buddy?"

"Ecstatic..." he mumbled under his breath.

"Take them down to the station, we'll contact their parents from there." one of the officers said to the other as the original policemen had finally made it up from the stairs.

"Good luck with that!" Summer said with a hysterical laugh.

"Don't mock me girl, you're already in enough trouble as it is. Besides someone will come to collect you."

"Well when you find them be sure to give me a call because you're not going to find them in a thousand years!" Summer teased them as they took both Kyle and Summer downstairs and into the back of a police car.

They were taken to the police station and placed separately inside a lovely cells until their parents could be called and come to collect them.

"Why did you have to run off with the hot dogs?"

"Because I'm suborn okay! I wasn't thinking properly and I thought that I was in the right. I forgot, momentarily, that we're in their time and not our own." Summer said in an annoyed tone.

"We're going to rot in here. No one's going to collect us." Kyle said disheartened.

"Oh shut it. You've got me and the one good trait I got off my mother besides our flawless blonde locks was my inherent ability to pickpocket without ever getting noticed. You distract one of the guards and I could practically take the clothes off his back and he wouldn't notice."

"Great, I'm best friends with a criminal."

"Wow that means so very much to me!" Summer clutched her heart and mocked Kyle in a sarcastic tone.

"Didn't I tell you, my secret talent was I'm a gifted ego stroker." Kyle joked back.

"Yeah, yeah! Now listen, here's the plan..." Summer whispered and slowly a smile lit up her face, much to Kyle's delight.

"Excuse me!" Kyle's wails could be heard through out the whole joint, "Ex-cuse ME!"

"What?" bumbled in an officer, mouth half filled with a donut. It seems stereotypes didn't change much over the ages.

"I've really got to pee!" Kyle moaned, legs crossed jumping up and down on the spot, like a little girl.

"There's a toilet right there." the cop pointed behind him, to the dirty and open urinal. Kyle grimaced.

"Look, I would happily go, but its a..." Kyle became to nervously stuttered as he always did when his mind was jumping ahead of his mouth, "It's a cultural crime to pee in front of a lady or with one present in the room. I will be cursed by the spirits and sent to hell. Yep." Kyle was stupidly nodding and the guard frowned and went to walk off.

"You're depriving me of my rights!" he was still jumping on the spot, "I'll sue you for this."

"You can stop now." Summer whispered, jingling some keys around her finger.

"Wa?" he kept looking from the keys to the space where the police man had walked off, "How'd you do that?" his jaw was hanging open.

"What can I say, I'm fabulous." Summer laughed opening the door holding her in. It squeaked a tiny bit as she pushed the bars open, but not enough to send anyone running. She went to walk off, leaving Kyle in his cell.

"Hey! Summer, not funny!" he said in a harsh whisper.

"I'm only kidding. Stop your complaining!" Summer unlocked his cell, only this time it wasn't as quiet as Summers and the guard came back around the corner.

"Oi!" he shouted, Summer just smiled awkwardly and waved. He ran over in a second and Summer smashed him in the forehead with the door, sending him down for the count.

"You just killed a police officer!" Kyle shouted, Summer clasped her hands over his mouth.

"He's not dead, he's just... unconscious. Help me get him in the cell."

"Uh-uh. No way. I will not aid you in anymore crimes."

"Then you can stay in the cell with him."

Reluctantly Kyle grabbed the officers feet and Summer his arms and they dragged him in, locking the cell behind him. On tip toes they crawled to the window next to them, Summer unlocking it with a hair pin. There was just enough space for them to climb out of.

"Give me a boost." Summer demanded as Kyle got on his hands and knees. She stepped on him and put one leg over the windowsill, then ducking her head she disappeared over the other side. Kyle went to copy her, putting his leg up as well, when the unconscious police man started to groan and get to his feet. He realised instantly where he was and started to shout down the station.

"The delinquents are escaping!" he rattled the bars, sending a small force into the holding cells. Kyle lost his balance as they ran in and fell out the window, landing next to Summer.

"Run!" Kyle shouted when he got to his feet and another chase began.

* * *

**Authors Note:** I've been thinking how I'm moulding the characters of Summer and Kyle. I sort of see Summer as a combination of maybe Rose and Jenny's personalities, the smart-arse at times but brave on the inside, someone you could trust with your life. At the same time of finding inspiration from those two characters I do like to add my own little touch of innocence, especially since Summer is a bit of a wild child and can play the dumb blonde at times. Kyle on the other hand is the mash up between early Rory and Micky. He's clumsy and just the perfect touch of dork to finish him off. But just like them I really want to expand him character to bring him into his own. I'm quite excited for this story to take flight, it'll definitely be an effort with my two other major stories (Narnia and Avengers based with other fully-fledged OC's) but I do enjoy a challenge.

I have been putting out chapters reasonably fast, which I didn't anticipate but I might share my creative juices around to my other works.

Until next time, Alon-sy.


	4. Doctors, Scalines and Gallifreyians

Song Per Chapter: '_Little Amy_' by Murray Gold & BBC National Orchestra of Wales (Doctor Who: Series 5)

* * *

"I'm pulling you both back now." Tulay said in a soft voice over Jenny's communicator. Slowly the image of the cave in front of the two shifted and they were hugging one another back on the teleportation pad.

"Jenny..." Tulay stood there staring at the two of them who's faces were drenched in tears, they came back empty handed.

"You will return to your normal duties." Harper commanded, wiping his tears away and leaving Jenny's side.

"But Captain—," Tulay went to object. He snapped his head at her and she shut up. Now was not a time to go against his orders. Harper left with Jenny in tow and a frightened Tulay left behind.

"She was only trying to be kind." Jenny said as they got back to the Captain's quarters.

"We don't need kind now Jenny, we need our daughter back!"

"We also need hope. She's our daughter and she's a fighter. If anyone can find him, she can. She'll come back to us, it's Summer." Jenny tried to smile, Harper stopped frowning and took Jenny in his arm's for the thousandth time today.

"I'm sorry I'm such a downer. I don't mean to be."

"I know, remember the first time we met?"

"You bossing me around everywhere."

"That's not how I remember it!" Jenny laughed, plonking herself down on their bed, "I was on a lone mission to expose the crackpots from the reformed NASA. Instead I found you, a genetic experiment, hooked up to machines and tubes."

"Half Human. Half Ood." he smiled, flopping next to his wife.

"All the good parts though!" she chuckled holding his hand, "I freed you and set the plant to self destruct. You barely understood what was going on but I dragged you by the hand through that complex and we escaped. Where no-one else would have had faith, you did and you showed me what true hope was. Now we both have that same blind trust."

"You always seem to know how to make the most impossible situations better." Harper stroked Jenny's face.

"That, I get from my Dad."

"Do you trust him? To bring our little girl back?" Harper said after a moment of silence.

"I'm not sure, but you've heard Summer rant on about him. She see's him in her dreams, she tells stories of what was it called again?"

"The Last Time War!" Harper scoffed.

"Somehow, I don't think that it's all pretend. My father wasn't human and then there's you, who technically shouldn't exist. She's an impossible child, with impossible gifts."

"But do you trust him?"

"Yes, I can honestly say I do. I knew my father for one day, but that was all I needed. He'll bring her home, he has to."

"Then I can't wait to meet him!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Amy how's the monitor fairing?" The Doctor asked as he ran around the control panel of the Tardis.

"Urhmmm. Doctor should it be flashing red?" she called back.

"What do you think Pond? When things flash red do you think it's good?" The Doctor called running around again.

"No need to be snippy." Amy rolled her eyes and scooted over as the Doctor came to her side to check out the problem.

"Ahhhh! Okay, that's definitely not good."

"What's wrong?"

"Well it's not a life or death matter... it's just that well this just never happens." The Doctor was speaking incoherently.

"Doctor! Explain!" Amy shouted at him.

"See that there," he pointed to a little image with a silhouette that was morphing constantly, never quite settling on an image, "Well I promised you we'd go observe some outrageously cool monster and I set the Tardis to lock onto the weirdest thing it could in our area. That there, on the screen, shouts a world of impossible. The Tardis found something alright, but I've got no idea who or what it is."

"Oh, just that bad." Amy said sarcastically as the Doctor ran around and hit a few more buttons.

"Has the Tardis figured out what it might be yet?" he called.

"All it says is 'undetected life-form'... wait it's gone black."

"What do you mean by black?"

"As in dead, kapoot!" Amy moved out of the way again as the Doctor started to smash the screen with his fist. Suddenly the monitor turned back on, but lost the data it had on it before.

"Amy can you pull down the leaver on the over there while I try to get the data back?"

"Sure." she moved and pulled down on the handle of the leaver. The Doctor thumped the monitor a few times before one last thing popped up on the screen. A date and co-ordinates. That was it, the Tardis hadn't had time to find out whether it was dangerous or not, so in blind they went.

"Look at that, back in your time!" the Doctor laughed, pointing back to the screen.

"That's a month ago." Amy walked over and looked at the date.

"Locating the area of the co-ordinates now," he pressed a few more buttons as Amy looked anxiously on, "You might want to hold onto something."

And with a little chuckle Amy grabbed on for dear life, the Doctor going flying, as the Tardis began to materialize and make it's familiar horn. With a solid thud they had landed and the Doctor rushed forward and opened the door to reveal the outside world.

In front of him was an abandoned park, with no one in sight.

"Well that's strange." he scratched his head, "I could have sworn... unless! Maybe it's a shapeshifter or it might have brilliant camouflage." he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and began to run around the playground zapping everything in his wake.

"Did the Tardis get it wrong?" Amy stood at the door of Tardis, stroking the wooden doorframe up and down.

"The Tardis never get's it wrong!"

"Well what about last week when you decided that we'd go to... what was that planet's name again?"

"That was your fault. I told you to press the green button."

"I did."

"The round one or the square one?"

"There's two?"

"Point and case. Thank you very much," the Doctor continued searching with a smug look on his face.

"Run Kyle! I don't think we've lost 'em yet!" shouted a girls voice from off in the distance. Amy poked her head out of the Tardis a bit further to see where the voice had come from. Suddenly, at the same time, a girl and boy came rushing from around an alleyway corner as the Doctor's screwdriver went mental!

"Jeez! What the—," Amy jumped out of the Tardis, rushing to the Doctor's side. He was holding the screwdriver in the direction of the fleeing pair, the beeping getting louder and louder. One of these two was something that wasn't supposed to be here.

"Summer... we can stop! They're gone, we've lost them!" the boy named Kyle panted. They were standing at the outskirts of the park and the Doctor and Amy behind a looming tree.

"Which one looks alien to you?" Amy whispered, the Doctor hastily covered her mouth with his left hand and put his screwdriver to his lips, as a sign to be quiet, with the other. They watched on the seen as the girl, Summer, and boy, Kyle, collapsed on a nearby park bench, both taking in deep long breaths in exhaustion.

"Remind me never to leave your side if I need to break free of ancient prisons again!" Kyle chuckled.

"Ha!" Summer laughed, still catching her breath, "You couldn't stand on two feet without me."

"I can so! I'm not as clumsy as you make me out to be!" Kyle detested.

"Really? Because I'm sure I stopped you from planting your face into concrete back there at least several times or so!"

"When I'm under stress I can't think properly!"

"Excuses, excuses." Summer yawned. The boy smiled and as she reached into her pocket, it was getting dark out.

"I snuck this from the archive room. It's an unlimited credit card, Mum and Dad nicked it from some alien tourists back in the day. That's why the ship is so loaded." Summer said briefly, the Doctor and Amy shared a look, "We're going to need a place to sleep for the night so I'll find the nearest accommodation and book us in there, who know's how long it'll be until we can find the Doctor, but we've both got our eyes peeled."

Amy was desperate for the Doctor to let her speak but if she said a word the two teens would hear them and they weren't entirely sure what and how dangerous they were. He shook his head and she went silent again, he could see her pouting from underneath his hand.

"What if we can't find him?" Kyle asked nervously.

"Kyle, you've got me. I'll find him and I'll get him to take us home."

"All this for your Mum's birthday present?"

"She'll love it and when we get back it'll be like we were only gone five minutes!" Summer beamed, "Besides, she doesn't know I stole this from her." she pulled out a necklace with a key around it.

"What is it?" Kyle squinted.

"A key."

"No, I mean what to?"

"The Doctor's Tardis. Mum stole it from him the first time they met and I stole it off her."

"You have a terrible knack for stealing things and one other thing! If you had that credit card why didn't you just pay that merchant with it?"

"I didn't think of it back then!" Summer protested.

"What else have you got on you?"

"Besides the card and key... well this for starters." She pulled out a tiny gun.

"Woah! Put it away! Before someone sees you." Kyle jumped on her and hid the gun.

"You'll never know what you'll run into when you cross through the cracks. But I've got a mini flashlight and I would have had the communicator until you crushed it!"

"My foot slipped, what do you expect those cave's are deadly! I'm lucky I'm not dead!"

"Come on, let's go. I don't like it out here." Summer smiled, but with a serious undertone, "Do you think something could have followed us through?" she whispered after Kyle stood up.

"What do you mean?"

"You and I both know what's down in those caves. If we could get through, who's to say that something else couldn't." she was peering around as a twig snapped in the distance. The Doctor looked at Amy and her at him, neither of them had moved. There was someone else, something else out there... The teenagers head's had flicked into the direction that the twig snapped.

"There's something else here." Summer whispered, "I can hear it. I can't work out where it is."

"I can't hear anything." Kyle whispered in response as the two circled, back to back. Without saying a word, Summer simply tapped her temple. Kyle nodded knowingly. The Doctor let go of Amy's mouth and silently began to fiddle with his screwdriver. It started to beep again, growing louder and louder. Faster and faster. Aimed at the two strangers, something was beginning to advance, and I must have been the thing that the Tardis picked up.

"Get down!" The Doctor shouted, jumping out from behind his cover as a reptilian creature exploded from the bushes behind them. Screaming, they ducked and Summer pulled out her gun. The creature looked somewhat like a dog but with a snake head and razor sharp teeth and claws. It growled on the seat they had been sitting on and the teens dared not to move.

"Don't move a muscle, don't look back at me, just stay absolutely still." the Doctor instructed. Both of them listened intently.

"Hello there, Amy come here please." the Doctor greeted the creature who still had it's teeth bared. Amy came from behind the tree, smiling and waving, "Look, we would really appreciate it if you could not kill the children." It growled even louder.

Pouncing, with no notice, it landed on the chest of Kyle who flinched and started screaming again. It sniffed him, getting inches away from his neck.

"No, no, no, no! Away from the boy." the creature looked up and growled again at the Doctor.

"Do something! Get it off of me!" screamed the boy, wailing like a little girl. Just as fast as the creature had struck, the girl that had been laying on the ground sat up with a tiny gun in hand, firing three shots that hit the creature once in the eye and twice in the gut. It howled in pain, dropping dead onto Kyle who cried out as well.

"What did you do that for?!" the Doctor shouted rushing to the creatures side, checking to see if it was alright. As he touched it, it crumpled and broke into dust, breaking away into the wind.

"It's called a Scaline, they're deadly. If it had have even scratched him, he would have been poisoned with no known cure, at least not here." Summer got to her feet facing the Doctor, "Who are you, some local alien hunter? Here to try and keep it alive and take it off to a lab!"

"No, we're from... one second," the Doctor fished through his pockets and pulled out his psychic paper, "My credentials." he held it up at the two of them.

"Woah, he's from the National Department of—," Kyle went to blurt out and Summer butted in.

"It's blank." she said outright.

"No it isn't, look right there. Photo and all." Kyle shook his head.

"Are you sure the Scaline didn't scratch you? It just a blank piece of paper."

"But—," Kyle scratched his head. The Doctor put the paper away and tried to think of another way to get this girl to co-operate.

"You're not from around here, or maybe you're just a loony." Amy piped in.

"How can you tell?" Kyle smirked, face lighting up when the fiery red-head spoke to them.

"All that talk about space ships, cracks between worlds and what else was that other thing you mentioned," the Doctor gave Amy a dirty look, "That thing called the Tarpis?"

"It's not called a 'Tarpis'. T-A-R-D-I-S and it's essential that we find it and it's pilot to get us back home." Summer dusted herself off, taking Kyle's hand, "Now if you don't mind, it's practically dark out here and we need to be getting home."

"To a hotel, that doesn't sound like much of a place to live." the Doctor cut in, "Suppose that we could—,"

"Nope. No thank-you. Our parents are waiting for us, have to go. Tell your organisation they need to issue better identification cards, yours has nothing written on it." Summer said pulling an elastic from off her wrist and tying her hair back. The Doctor froze staring at her.

Now this 'Summer' girl was slightly familiar looking, but to be perfectly honest the Doctor had never seen her or her friend ever before. But when she tied back her hair she resembled someone so closely he could have sworn it was her. This girl... she looked like Jenny. His dead 'daughter'.

"What did you say your names were?" he asked as, she rudely brushed past the Doctor and Amy, strutting away with Kyle in tow.

"I didn't." she replied and continued walking until the two of them were out of sight.

"How can she be looking for you if she doesn't even know what you look like?" Amy asked, once they were sure that the other's were gone.

"She said her name was Summer, maybe she was lying." the Doctor was off in his own world trying to put the pieces together.

The Tardis had been hidden around the other side of the park the whole time and little to Summer or Kyle's knowledge, they had completely missed it. Amy and the Doctor had stepped inside and the Doctor slumped down on the stairs to the control deck.

"How did she have that key? It's impossible."

'Maybe she's insane. Maybe it's just all made up and pretend. It could be any key."

"She had a gun for starters, she knew about me and the Tardis. You can't just make up all of that and she kept going on about how I could take her home, to where?"

"Erm. Doctor?" Amy was standing at the screen that had the morphing creature before, "It wasn't that reptile thing that made the Tardis go crazy. Look." and the Doctor got up from his thinking slump and went to Amy's side. On the screen the image was fixated on a single form. It was the silhouette of a female form and next to it read the statistics on her.

"One quarter Human. One Quarter Ood. One half—," the Doctor read aloud, his eyes suddenly opening wide.

"One half Gallifreyian." Amy finished him and with that the Doctor rushed from the Tardis back out into the park desperate to find this girl.

"Doctor! What's going on!" Amy shouted, running after him.

"Amy Pond, we need to find that girl, right now!" he turned back to her, desperation in his eyes.

* * *

**Authors Note:** So there we go, cliffhanger! I tend to do that a lot... oh well. Still no reviews yet which makes me sad, but I have some important news. So I have decided to take part in this years NaNoWriMo and for those of you who don't know what that is (and you should be ashamed) it stands for National Novel Writing Month with an aim to write 50,000 words in a month. So just in advance, I will have to apologize for any late chapters because i need to write approx. 1500 words a day to reach my goal on another original story I am writing. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	5. Running, Again!

Song Per Chapter: "_Can I Come With You?_" by Murray Gold & BBC National Orchestra of Wales (Doctor Who: Series 5)

* * *

"Was it just me or did he seem a bit off?" Summer was ranting on and on about the strange young man with the red bow tie.

"Do you think we said too much?"

"No, he's just some government agent or some crack pot scientist. For once I'm glad that the Scalines turn to dust when they die."

"We need to go find somewhere to stay the night." Summer was looking about as they walked onto a main road.

"They're not just going to let us walk away!" Kyle trailed, raising a valid point.

"I agree, we need to get inside as soon as possible, to stop them tracking us."

So the two, got off the main road and in a smaller back street there was a little motel, with one available room left. Perfect.

"Come on, lets go." Summer dragged Kyle inside. Behind them the clouds had began to fill the sky and the smallest droplets of water fell from their heavenly keep. There was a storm brewing.

"Excuse me?" Summer walked over to the counter where an woman was bent over and going through files on the desk. She had red hair and was familiarly dressed. Summer had turned to face Kyle, as the woman stood straight up smiling.

"Hello, how can I help you?" the red headed lady spoke with a strong Scottish accent. It was the same lady that was with the man they had run into before. They hadn't been quick enough, they were following them.

"Urm. Yes we were looking for a place to stay for the night... maybe even the week."

"Well you're in luck, we have one room available. It's got one bed, a double one for the lovely couple." she smiled.

"Oh no, we're not—," both Summer and Kyle said over the top of one another.

"My mistake! You know what, as long as I'm in this bright mood, you can have the room for free, for the whole week."

"On second thought, you know what, we might go somewhere else." Summer started to leave.

"Don't be silly," the lady had walked from behind her desk and pushed them up the stairs, jingling some keys as she went, "It's pouring outside, at least stay for the night."

"Fine." Summer said reluctantly, "Where's the room?"

The red head led them to their room, where Summer rudely snatched up the keys, and went inside.

"I'm Amy by the way. If you need anything just buzz!" Amy smiled. Summer pulled Kyle inside by his collar and slammed the door in her face.

"Someone's pissy." Kyle said.

"No, I'm just not happy at the fact that we've already run from the police twice, been incarcerated, fought a Scaline and now we're on the radar of some unknown government agency."

"Actually, we don't work for a government agency." someone said from inside the bathroom to the motel. Startled, Summer spun around as the same man with the bow-tie popped out.

"What do you want?" she shouted at him, as both her and Kyle began to back away into the corner of the room.

"I don't mean any harm."

"And I'm not some feral animal that you can coax with fake promises."

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay, that that creature didn't come back for you."

"It's dead, didn't you see me shoot it."

"Do you know what happens to Scaline's when they die?" the man explained, "The dust they turn into, isn't just them decomposing. It's a survival method. The predator that kills them, breaths in the dust and it does more than just poison them."

"You're lying."

"Am I?"

"Then which one of us breathed it in?" Summer posed the question. The man simply looked over her shoulder to the boy quivering in the corner. Summer twisted to face him and then turned back.

"What's going to happen then?"

"Have you experienced any lightheadedness, difficulty breathing?"

"Just a little bit, but I thought it was because of my asthma," he pulled out his puffer from his pocket. It was oddly futuristic.

"I'm afraid that it's started."

"What's started?" Summer interrupted.

"He's changing, morphing into one of them."

"What! I don't want to die!" Kyle quivered.

"DIE!" Summer shouted.

"I won't let it happen. All we have to do to get the creature out, is to shock you," the man was interrupted again.

"RAWR!" Summer jumped out at Kyle, he screamed like a girl and Summer stood staring at him to see if that was all he needed.

"I'm afraid you misunderstand. It's not a simple scare that'll get rid of it. We really have to 'shock' it out of him."

"Electrocute him?"

"No..." he paused and a wide smile grew from ear to ear on his face, "Come with me and I can take you somewhere that'll give you a real fright!"

Summer and Kyle paused as the man held out his hand, offering to take them somewhere that would heal Kyle. They didn't even know if he was telling the truth. There was with feeling deep in Summer's gut that this man could be trusted and if you had half a brain, you know that whenever Summer had a strong feeling in her gut, it was best to trust it.

"How do you know all of this?" Summer waited.

"You're not the only one's around that are out of place."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, I'm not exactly from around here either."

Amy had been standing at the door the entire time and had opened it up with her own set of keys.

"Come on, we've got to give your little friend a yell of a shock."

"Umm... do I get a say in this?" Kyle was a little reluctant.

"Nope." All three others said in unison.

"Okay then..." he mumbled.

"Where are we going? As tourists, we don't exactly know our way around this place."

"So much for living here with your parents." Amy added.

"It's a long story. We got separated from them and we're looking for someone to help us find them."

"You've found the perfect person. I specialize in finding all types of people."

"I don't doubt that, but I'm looking for someone more particular than you. Someone with better taste in fashion than bow-ties."

"Amy, she insulted the bow-tie!" he proclaimed, visibly insulted.

"I know I heard," she pulled the man by his jacket collar and came close to Summer's face, "He hates it whenever people insult his bow-tie."

"Where are we going?" Summer called from behind as the strange man and the funny red head raced forward, dragging Kyle with them.

"Somewhere scary." Amy called.

"Somewhere mysterious." the man chimed in.

"Home?" Summer chuckled quietly to herself.

"Come on slow poke! We haven't got all day!" Amy called out to Summer who was reluctantly trailing behind.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Summer called back. It was dark out now, could have been about eight at night, and the rain had stopped to be little more than a drizzle. There must have been some posh families that lived around this area as they all shouted out for the noise makers to 'can it'; and that's paraphrased with just a hint of sarcasm.

"Why won't you tell me your name!" Summer shouted out once more.

"Oi! You there!" another man called from a dark alleyway. He was walking towards Summer, who had stopped to see what the man wanted. When he happened to make his way into the light, she hastily changed her mind. The man wasn't ordinary, he was dressed head to toe in police clothing and had an image of her and Kyle's mugshots in hand. They had forgotten about the cops!

"What is it now?" the man dragging Kyle shouted back.

"RUN!" Summer called and bolted away as fast as she could.

"Hold it there! You're under arrest!" he shouted once more.

"What going o—" Amy asked as Summer whizzed past, taking Kyle's hand from her own and making a mad dash as the police officer began chase...again! The odd man took the lead and ran them back through the park where the Scaline had been 'defeated' before.

"What are you doing, its out in the open. They'll spot us way too easily!" Summer scolded the odd man.

"I've got a plan," he clicked in mid air and all at once there was a rush of air that flew past the strangers, whipping Summer's hair about her face. Hidden behind some bushes in the park, was an a box just as odd as the man. Amy ran through the door, taking Kyle with her and Summer stood frozen on the spot.

The policeman must have called backup as more cops could be heard shouting in the distance and running through the park to catch the escaped criminals. The odd man jumped up and stood in the doorway of the blue box and held out his hand. Summer slowly paced forward and could see what was on the inside of the box; the stuff of dreams.

"Who are you?" she whispered, half terrified and half jumping with joy from the inside. He simply smiled back at her and she waited knowingly for his response.

"I'm the Doctor."

And with that, she beamed a smile and took his hand in her own, jumping onto what she knew to be the Doctors famous Tardis! The door slammed behind them and there she stood, mouth wide open and best friend clinging to her side.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Yay! Update. No real apologies to make for the lateness of this chapter, just the usual business and real life commitments :P Enjoy, this chapter was a fun one!

_skidney_: So... how'd you like this chapter?

_Nanu Kitty_: Wow! Yeah you are my first reviewer! Cool that makes me smile :) Glad your enjoying my writing.

Until next time! Alons-y!


	6. Onboard the Tardis

Song Per Chapter: "_Mad Man With A Box_" by Murray Gold & BBC National Orchestra of Wales (Doctor Who: Series 5)

* * *

For once in her life, Summer couldn't speak a word. Her eyes flicked back and forth about the room and you could see she was trying to make sense of everything. Looking down at the ground the floor of the famous Tardis lit up under her feet.

"Geronimo! Amy where do think we should take them? To give them a real fright!" the Doctor half cackled with excitement. Summer looked up at the Doctor on the flight deck and shook her head.

"You're not the Doctor." she said simply.

"Yes I certainly am!" he jumped the flight of stairs to stand in front of her.

"Uh-uh. My _Doctor_ was older, his Tardis didn't look anything like this and he certainly doesn't say 'geronimo'. Alonsy maybe and he does say 'what' quite a lot, but never Geronimo."

"Hey there! Easy... Geronimo is a cool word."

"What have you done to the real Doctor? The real one, that took on a whole Dalek and Cyberman army. Who went out on life and limb to stop 'The Family' from consuming him for energy. Who fought the Master disguised as Harold Saxon!"

"How do you know all this? I can always remember everyone I meet and I've never met you before."

"That's because—," Summer went to blurt out her big secret when she heard a buzzing coming from the flight deck, "What's going on up there?" she brushed past him to go and look at what the Tardis was buzzing for.

"Ahhh... no! Don't go up there!" the Doctor shouted after her. When she reached the top she saw a screen displaying scanner information... but not just any information, information about her.

"So that's why you wanted to get us on board. Kyle's fine isn't he. First rule of flying with the Doctor, he lies."

"Okay... so maybe I told a little lie. But the Tardis went beep beep and then you were all Human and Ood and..." the Doctor stopped too. They were both holding onto secrets.

"I'm not what you think I am."

"So you're not part Time Lady?" he questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Half." Summer stated as the Doctor walked a circle around her.

"How can you be half?"

"That's not important."

"And then one quarter Human and one Quarter Ood?"

"What can I say? I'm an individual!"

"A rather unlikely one at that!" he scoffed, "Who are you?" the Doctor was face to face with her.

"Summer Taylor. Daughter of Captain Harper Taylor and Commander J. Taylor of the S.S Penelope. Born 6015 on the newly established planet of Messaline." Summer said straightly, trying not to draw attention to the fact she didn't give her mothers name.

"How did you wind up running around on Earth in 2012?"

"Cracks."

"Cracks?"

"Yes cracks, are you deaf? I've been following them since I was little. Every time we landed back on Messaline, after going out to do trade on my parents ship, they would appear in one way or another. Sometimes they were nothing and then other times they opened and I could see through to another side, another world."

"—And then she decided to jump inside one and drag me along. That's how we got stuck on Earth in 2012." Kyle eyed Summer off.

"Can you describe them?" Amy piped up, the Doctor and her were sharing a similar glance.

"Well, they varied. Some were tiny and others were big, like the one we climbed through. I've seen bigger ones but you don't want to go near them. They don't feel like its going to be an adventure going after them, they just feel hollow. Like all the happiness around you has been sucked away. I've only seen one big like that before and once it sucked up a boulder it disappeared."

"Interesting, very interesting." the Doctor stroked his chin as how thought.

"Well since there's nothing wrong with Kyle and I don't want to become your lab rat, would you do us a favour and take both of us home."

"What are you hiding?" the Doctor was trying to piece her together.

"Lots of things that don't concern you, or at least won't until I am ready to tell you."

"Let me have a chance to try and work it out. You can't just appear and be such a mystery and not let me play a game of twenty questions."

"Fine, I'll indulge you. But after that you'll take us home."

"Deal."

"And no lies?"

"No lies."

"First things first. Let's go somewhere where there's some fresh air." the Doctor jumped to his control panel and began to press and pull things galore, "Hold on. It might be a little bit of a bumpy ride."

* * *

**Authors Note:** Um... wow. It has been 'some' time since I last updated. Oh well, let's hope that I'm going to get better now at updating. I've been thinking a lot about this story lately and I am confident with where I am finally going to take it. So lets start our proper adventures with Summer, Kyle and the Doctor.

_VioletLink7_: Thanks, I try to make sure that my stories are as interesting as possible. Always helps keep peoples attention when they are.

_Nikki Pond_: There you go, another chapter up. It's a bit short but I couldn't think of a whole tonne to write. I just had to get this chapter out of the way so I could start properly.

_danceydancetime_: Yeah, I've been thinking about how I was going to make that work, but I've worked out I'm not going to over-use it. She's not some superpowered freak because of it. Just needed an interesting plot point.

_Guest_: UPDATED NOW :O

_The Red Dove_: Thanks lovely!

_skidney_: Thank you a million!

_Nanu Kitty_: Eeep you make me blush. Thank you for the kind words of encouragement.

Alonsy, until next time my dearest readers.


End file.
